The 14th Of February
by Akuma Rin
Summary: Canceled
1. Chocolates and Flowers

"Hey Luka are you going to give anyone chocolate tomorrow?" Rin Kagamine asked after she finished talking about giving chocolate to Gakupo Kamui.

"Well I was thinking I might, but chocolate is so expensive and I'm no good at cooking." The pinkette said before closing her book and giving her friends her full attention.

"Eh? You're not good at cooking? B-but your lunches are so good and I know you make them yourself!" Miku said.

"But all those foods are simple." Luka said.

"Chocolate isn't hard to make at all!" Meiko said cheerfully.

"Yes it is! I mean what if I put in too much sugar, or too little? Then it won't taste good." Luka said.

A smile formed on Rin's lips. "Well if you're so worried then why don't you come to my house tonight and we can make our chocolates together!" She suggested.

"Hey, what about us?" Meiko said.

"You can come too." Rin said.

"Well Luka are you up for it?" Miku asked.

"I suppose."

"Hey Gakupo are you going to give anyone flowers this year?" Kaito asked his best friend as they walked home together.

"Me give a girl something? Are you kidding?" Gakupo said while chuckling.

"Well we're doing it." Kaito said gesturing towards himself and Len.

"Geez I was just joking. Actually there is someone I had in mind…" Gakupo admitted.

"Oh really? Who is it and it better not be Rin!" Len asked.

"Or Meiko!" Kaito added.

"Don't worry it's not either of them." Gakupo said.

"Then who is it?" Kaito and Len asked simultaneously.

"You'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow." Gakupo said.


	2. TMI

**So I've had this done for a long time now, I just never posted it, sorry. I'll try to update more from now on! Next chapter will probably be the last though. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Luka slipped on her coat and picked up her pink tote bag before taking one last look around her apartment. He brother was lazily sprawled out on the couch. Luka had told him earlier she was going to Rin's tonight.

"See you later Luki." Luka said and with that she left. She quickly locked the door and the hurried out of the brick building.

The streets were rather crowded, but that was to be expected since it was the day before Valentine's day. The girl wasn't at all surprised when she saw three boys from her class leaving a flower shop with bouquets of roses. She recognized all three of them they were Kaito, Len and Gakupo the three most popular boys in class. Though she was tempted to say hi she was on a schedule. _You're already late there's no time for this! _Luka thought to herself, but before she could disappear from view the three boys ran up to her.

"Well, well if it isn't Luka-chan! Out buying chocolates for your crush?" Gakupo asked.

"Don't call me Luka-chan, just because our parents are friends doesn't mean we are and no I'm not." Luka said. Her parents were friends with his and so he always acted like they were friends.

"Aww Luka don't be like that! Why can't we be like Gakuko and Luki and make love not war?" He responded.

Luka grimaced she knew that Luki was dating Gakuko, but she didn't know that they were already doing that. "You're a disgusting pervert Gakupo and I honestly have no idea why every signal girl has a crush on you, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." Luka said before turning and leaving.

"You like her!" Kaito accused.

Gakupo blushed slightly. "N-n-n-n-n-no I don't! W-w-w-what would make you think that." He stuttered.

Len and Kaito just laughed.

"Geez Luka where were you?" Rin questioned when the pinkette finally arrived.

"I ran into Gakupo, Kaito and Len on my way over and talked to them for a bit, I'm sorry." Luka said before taking off her coat and setting her bag down.

"Well whatever, since you're here now let's get started!" Rin said before dragging Luka into the kitchen where Meiko and Miku were. Meiko had on a red apron and Miku had on a teal apron. Rin thrust a pink apron at Luka before putting on her own yellow one.

Luka quickly put on the apron and put her long hair up into a bun. "Well then let's get started." She said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said cheerfully.

**Did you like it? Please review if you have time because it fuels my drive! Also please tell me what I can do better! (: Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
